


orange

by mousewritings



Series: one-word prompt drabbles [20]
Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: The information that her User gives her says this is called an “orange.”
Relationships: Tron & Yori (Tron), Tron/Yori (Tron)
Series: one-word prompt drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from @theunamazingauthor on tumblr

The information that her User gives her says this is called an “orange.” It’s a type of “fruit”—an ingestible item that Users need for sustenance. The information that she processes herself, though, tells her that it’s a strange little ball, somewhat soft, with a dimpled outside and a dip in the center. How Users eat it, she can’t ascertain, and her User apparently isn’t telling her anytime soon.

She holds it, rolls it in her hands. Contemplates it. She can’t imagine that Users simply bite into it; the exterior seems too firm for that. And she can’t find an opening anywhere. Do they _make_ an opening? Or are Users so masochistic that they _do_ just bite the thing and eat it as is?

She stares at it. Should she…?

“Yori?” Tron says, and she snaps out of it, brings the orange away from her face, and looks at him. When did he get here? “What are you doing?”

She glances back at the orange. “I’m… not sure.”

Tron seems concerned. “Is everything okay? Do you need help with anything?”

“Well—actually, yes.”

She holds the orange out to him, lets him take it and examine it. He frowns. “What the heck is this?”

“It’s called an ‘orange,’ apparently,” she replies. “Users eat it.”

Tron looks at her, absolutely baffled. “They _eat_ it? What—how?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!”

He turns back to the orange. Taps it experimentally, turns it all around. “Well,” he says after a moment, “they probably just bite it, right?”

“I’m not sure about that,” she starts to say, but Tron’s already putting the orange in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tron..... youre a himbo


End file.
